Partituras de una nueva melodía
by Hakurin
Summary: —Enamorarse es estar convencida de que sufrirás, y yo no lo estoy. —Pero yo si le estoy, y estoy dispuesto a sufrir por los dos. En la escuela de talentos Sweet Amoris una nueva estudiante aparece, Castiel quien busca olvidar a Debrah siente una terrible atracción por su nueva compañera y Lysandro sumergido en el abismo del amor no correspondido encuentra un rayo de esperanza.
1. Chapter 0

"Prólogo"

Cuando el instituto Sweet Amoris abrió las puertas ante mí no pude quedar más satisfecha con la espléndida vista que me proporcionaba. Era una escuela hermosa, aquellos jardines tan verdosos y cuidados, el gran salón de deportes, las distintas aulas.

Después de recorrer la escuela fui a dirección, en donde conocí al delegado, un apuesto hombre aparentemente llamado Nathaniel, quien me indicó lo que tenía que realizar para acabar con mi solicitud de inscripción.

Y nada puede ser mejor. Por fin he logrado entrar a esta escuela, la mitad de mi sueño está cumplido.  
La escuela de talentos Sweet Amoris es reconocida por hacer resplandecer a nuevas personas en el mundo del espectáculo. Cantantes, actores, famosos deportistas. Si quieres triunfar en este mundo, el estar en Sweet Amoris ya es tener la mitad del camino recorrido.

— ¿Hey, que te pasa tontita? ¿Qué no ves que acabas de chocar conmigo?

Salí de mis pensamientos y frente a mí se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo, su mirada me observaba, casi creí que moriría con tal intensidad por la cual me miraba. ¿Pero qué demonios es ese tono? ¡Soy una chica!

— ¿Y tú no ves que así no se le habla a una mujer?

Mi enfado al parecer le hizo sobresaltar, después soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

—Pues creo que te confundí con un hombre, con esos pechos creo que cualquiera.

Indignada miré a mis pechos, bueno, es cierto que no tengo tantos, pero… ¿Para qué sirven? Yo creceré algún día y tendré unos grandes melones…

— ¿Serás idiota?

Y no noté que habíamos llamado tanto la atención como para que un circulito de personas nos rodeara. Bueno… quería causar una primera buena impresión pero creo que eso se ha ido al carajo gracias a este pelo de menstruación.

—Tal vez pero no más que tú.

Y no pude contenerme más. Me abalancé contra él y lo tomé del cuello de su chaqueta, el me miró con una ceja alzada retándome.

— ¡Eres un tonto!

Estuve dispuesta a soltarle un bofetón pero me lo pensé mejor, no era buena idea el que me expulsaran el primer día de clases, mucho menos en la escuela por la cual me esforcé tanto en entrar.  
Alejé mis manos de su chaqueta y me giré, le regale una mirada de odio puro por encima de mis hombros y salí de aquel lugar.

Nunca me habían hecho enojar así, dios…

Entregué todo lo que me faltaba para mi formulario justo antes de acabar el día, y cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar a casa Nathaniel me detuvo.

—Kaoru, creo que no es bueno el que te juntes con personas como Castiel. —Le miré perdida, no entendía ni una gota de lo que hablaba. — Castiel es el de pelo rojo.

Ah. Comprendo. ¿El pelo de menstruación verdad?

—Realmente no estoy interesada en juntarme con gente como el, la escenita que hicimos está tarde es la única que realizaremos hasta que finalice mis estudios en este lugar. —digo rápidamente a lo cual Nathaniel me sonríe.

—Es un alivio. El que seas una persona decente y con algo de racionalidad me agrada.

Y mi deseo de salir rápidamente de aquel lugar para irme a casa se disipó, en vez de eso me senté en una silla que había por ahí y comencé a platicar con Nathaniel. Él era una persona agradable, te hacía sentir una paz reconfortante.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí Nathaniel?—Pregunto y él se sienta a mi lado, dándose un respiro con todo el papeleo que hasta segundos antes estaba realizando.

—Por mi padre. Él quiere que me dedique a una profesión de este mundo.

— ¿Por tu padre? ¿Entonces tú no quieres?

En sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de duda ante su respuesta. Después me sonrió con timidez.

—No. Prefiero algo con más estudios…

— ¡Venga! ¡Entonces hazlo! Es tu sueño.

—No… Creo que está bien el camino que estoy tomando, quiero que mi familia se sienta orgullosa de mí.

Y repentinamente miré con ojos de admiración a Nathaniel. Él estaba haciendo lo que yo no pude realizar. Yo había decepcionado a mis padres con mi elección, y eso era de lo único que me arrepentía, pero para eso trabajaría duro, les demostrare que puedo brillar, que puedo hacerme un camino por mí misma.

—Eres increíble…—Suspiro y el me mira sonriente.

— ¿y tú? ¿Qué quieres realizar Kaoru?

—Quiero ser cantante. El cantar lo es todo para mí… y me gustaría vivir de ello.

—Espero alguna vez poder escucharte cantar, Kaoru.

Y ante eso él se propuso a encaminarme a casa ya que se había hecho tarde. En el camino seguimos platicando de cualquier cosa que cruzara por nuestras mentes, y cuando visualice mi departamento me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla que al parecer le hizo sorprender.  
Al entrar en mi departamento miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba silencioso, sin una persona más que yo, sin mis padres, sin Viktor.

Y cierto, no estaba aquí para conseguir algún novio que me hiciese sentir menos sola, el vacío que había dejado Viktor en mi corazón al encontrarlo engañándome con mi mejor amiga no era capaz de reponerse. Era una herida que aun en la actualidad ardía.

Me deje caer al suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta, y lloré. Lloré por la gran soledad que sentía en este momento. Derramé todas las lágrimas que me había negado por halla en Francia. Lloré por Viktor, por mis padres.

Y cuando menos lo esperé me quede sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Ahora lo haría bien. Ya no sería la misma y tonta Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, espero y esto les esté gustando ya que es mi primera vez trabajando con estos personajes. Acepto críticas y agradezco de todo corazón si dejan Reviews, son como un motivo más para seguir subiendo esto *o***_

 _ **Nota: Si quieren más realismo en la escena del piano escúchenla con esta pieza hermosísima "Chopin - Nocturno en fa menor Op 55 Nº 1"**_

 _ **Te rompe el kokoro, os lo aseguro TT*TT**_

 _ **Bueno finalizando, de nuevo os agradezco por leer y sin más…**_

 _ **Amour Sucré es propiedad de chinomiko-sama *o*,**_ _ **se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios pare llegar día a día mejorar más. Un saludo, os quiero.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: Una triste pero hermosa melodía.**_

Cuando desperté al tallarme los ojos sentí un ardor que me hizo correr al baño.

—Mierda.

Al mirarme en el espejo me sentí horrorizada de mi apariencia. Mis ojos están rojos e hinchados a más no poder. Joder ¿Ahora como iría a la escuela así?

Miré el reloj en la pared y solté otro "mierda" al darme cuenta que faltaban solo 15 minutos para que cerraran las puertas de la escuela. Me metí a la ducha y me bañé en un tiempo record, salí de casa vestida con las primeras prendas de ropa que estaban a mi alcance.

Cuando llegué ya no había nadie en los pasillo, saqué mi celular para poder ver bien la hora y solté otra exclamación. Había llegado 20 minutos tarde, y por supuesto la primera clase ya había iniciado. Derrotada caminé hasta mi casillero y recogí los libros de segunda hora.

— ¿Tu segundo día y ya andas saltándote las clases?—Preguntó una voz por detrás de mí, al reconocerla sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

—Venga, si es el pelo de menstruación. —Volteo hacia atrás y nuestros rostros quedan a escasos centímetros.

El me miró en silencio para después soltar otra de sus carcajadas, haciéndolo retorcer de la risa. Cuando sentí su rostro lejos del mío un sonrojo inundó mis mejillas.

—Ya me habían dicho idiota, pero ese insulto es nuevo, tabla de planchar.

Abrí la boca intentando contestarle pero al captar mi nuevo apodo le solté un manotazo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Acaso también eres sorda?

Dios, dame la paciencia para tratar con un chico así….

—Mira ¿sabes qué?—El no contesto a lo que seguí hablando. —Te ignoraré.

—Oh ¿en serio? Dios, me importa tanto como las matemáticas. —dice mientras se aproxima a mí, yo retrocedo por intuición. —Te apuesto a que serás tú la que ruegue porque no te ignore.

Seguí retrocediendo mientras el daba un paso más, ya cuando acordaba estaba contra el casillero, acorralada por el demonio. El al darse cuenta de esto sonrió aún más. Asustada cerré los ojos cuando su rostro se aproximó al mío, y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando sus dientes mordieron mi oreja, haciéndome gritar en bajito.

—P…pervertido. —Lo empujo y el solo sonríe pícaramente.

En serio, estoy comenzando a odiar esa sonrisa…

La campana anuncia el fin de clases y yo salgo corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué le pasa? Lo odio. Es de lo peor.

Cuando entre al aula de español me sete junto a Nathaniel, quien me saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Nath.

—Oye… ¿Estas bien? Tus ojos están llorosos y estas muy roja ¿No tendrás calentura? —Coloca su mano en mi frente con un semblante preocupado.

—No, estoy b…bien.

Necesito sacarme a Castiel de la cabeza, ¿Y por qué ahora le llamo por su nombre? Joder.

—Disculpen, buenos días Nathaniel. —Dijo una chica que se aproximó a pararse frente a nosotros.

Era muy bonita, o al menos sus ojos azules lo eran.

Nathaniel alejó su mano de mi frente rápidamente, como avergonzado de atraparlo en pleno acto, después miro nervioso a la chica de enfrente y sonrió.

—Hola Melody.

Esa chica se sentó al otro lado de Nathaniel, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme y mucho menos me saludó. Venga, que modales.

En la clase alguna que otra vez la descubrí mirándome, o alguna que otra vez mirando a Nath con ojos ilusionados.

¿O y si era novia de Nath y aquí estoy yo de mal tercio?

Cuando sonó la campana me levante del asiento y salí del salón, debería de dejarles solos, no quiero ser una entrometida. No quiero seguir los pasos de Laetti.

Fui al baño a retocar mi maquillaje, no quería que pensaran que tenía conjuntivitis después de todo mis ojos seguían hinchados de tanto llorar.

Iba a entrar en los baños pero alguien me tomó del hombro, haciéndome girar para ver a unos ojos amenazantes consumiéndome con la mirada.

— ¿Tu eres la nueva?

Detrás de esa mujer con cara de "odio mi vida" había otras dos chicas, el agarre de la rubia; Que al parecer era la líder; me estaba lastimado, a lo cual solo lo aparte con un manotazo.

—Si. ¿Algún problema?

Enserio su mirada de superioridad me estaba cabreando…

Si le suelto un puñetazo diré que fue porque su mirada me estaba asqueando.

—Si. ¿Qué tienes con Castiel? ¿Por qué te lanzas sobre él desde el primer día? ¿Sabes que tienes que respetar el lugar de las demás? ¿Serás zorra?

Si la zorra serás tú querida…

¿Y por qué demonios tiene que venir el nombre de Castiel de nuevo?

— ¿Yo con él? Nada, querida. Te lo dejo, peor persona no puede haber.

Y eso pareció hacerla enfadar más, su rostro rojo de ira me hizo sonreír de satisfacción. ¿Qué tal te quedo la cara? Yo no soy una dejada.

—Deja de reírte, estúpida. —Y me soltó una abofeteada que me hizo abrir los ojos de pura impresión.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

No. Ella no acaba de hacer eso.

Iba a regresársela, pero un brazo se pasó por mi cintura, haciéndome estar quieta.

—Mi amor, no te atrevas a dejarla peor de lo que ya está.

Miré sorprendida a Castiel, quien con una sonrisa me decía que siguiera su juego.

— ¿Peor? Si ahora ya me parece la exorcista.

Observe que casi se le salía una carcajada, pero la contuvo y se dedicó a darle una seria mirada a la rubia. Ella nos miró espantada, después se marchó recogiendo su orgullo ya pisoteado, seguido de sus dos secuaces.

Después de un silencio, ambos rompimos en una carcajada.

— ¿La exorcista? En serio me sorprendes cada vez más.

— ¿Viste su cara? —me carcajee aún más fuerte y Castiel siguió mi ejemplo.

Después de dejar de reírnos me alejé rápidamente de él y su brazo en mi cintura.

—Ella es Amber, una de mis tantas fans fastidiosas y acosadoras.

— ¿Tienes fans? Con ese pelo color rojo menstruación pensé que nadie se te acercaba por rarito…

El me dio un golpecito en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Es color rojo intenso, y atrae a las chicas, pronto te veré a ti en la fila.

Solté otra carcajada y le regrese su golpecito juguetón en el hombro.

—Sigue soñando, querido.

—Castiel. Me llamó Castiel.

Dudé seriamente en decirle mi nombre, sin embargo por este acto heroico se le merece.

—Kaoru.

—Kaoru, ven, te enseñaré algo…—Su mano agarró mi brazo y me iba a guiar camino a un lugar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Ella tiene que ir a la siguiente clase.

Me giré y vi a Nathaniel. El en cambio, miraba con enojo a Castiel. Castiel cuando lo vio, apretó mi mano más fuerte.

— ¿Según quién? —Castiel retó a Nath.

Oh… mira que no se llevan bien.

—Según el reglamento.

Y antes de que Castiel saltara encima de Nath me alejé de su agarre y me puse en medio de los dos. Los miré con seriedad.

—Cálmense los dos. No te preocupes Nath yo por supuesto iría a clases.

Castiel me miró herido mientras que Nath me sonreía. El pelirrojo se marchó y en aquel instante sentí que había hecho algo mal. ¿Por qué debía preocuparme el que él se enfadara?

El día pasó rápido, no me volví a encontrar a Castiel sin embargo en clase de literatura conocí a Rosalya, una chica bastante guapa y agradable. Me contó que ella estudiaba aquí para lograr convertirse en una diseñadora de modas a talla mundial.

Cuando salí de última hora Rosalya me esperaba en la puerta, me sonrió como saludo y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a casilleros mientras platicábamos sobre cualquier cosa.

— ¿y tocas algún instrumento Kaoru? —Pregunta Rosalya

—Sí… El piano.

El piano era un desahogo en mi vida, aquel instrumento fue el único que no me dejo sola aun en mis días más oscuros. El y mi voz son lo más preciado en mi vida.

— ¿El piano?—pregunta Rosalya mirándome con sorpresa. —Pensé que serias alguien con gustos punk/rock.

Solté una carcajada y su rostro se mostró aún más confundido.

—Me gusta el punk/rock, pero yo nunca sería capaz de cantar eso. Mi voz se rompería en dos, y te lo digo porque lo intenté y mira que no pude hablar bien durante 3 días.

Recuerdo bien esa vez. Mi madre me regaño como nunca antes, ni siquiera podía hablar en susurros y si lo intentaba mi garganta ardía. Ah, pero la niña quería cantar una canción que no estaba moldeada a ella… Me encanta el rock, mi padre me pasó esos gustos, pero nadie podrá quitarle el primer puesto a mi querido piano acompañado de una voz ligeramente débil.

Imprevistamente Rosalya agarró mi muñeca y comenzamos a andar con prisa, le miré desconcertada y en sus ojos pude ver una nota de emoción.

—Tenemos un piano en la escuela.

Y al escuchar aquello mi corazón dio un brinco. Pensé que no volvería a tocar uno hasta dentro de unos meses, ya que no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar alguno y meterlo a mi departamento. Cuando acordaba era yo quien arrastraba a Rosalya.

— ¿Por dónde?—Pregunto.

—En la sala de música, en la segunda planta.

Cuando llego puedo ver la puerta frente a mí, una placa con el nombre de la sala confirma mis dudas. Así que este era el salón de música…

Giró la perilla con mi mano temblando de la emoción y al empujar la puerta observo el hermoso piano de cola color blanco reposar en medio de la inmensa habitación de paredes blancas. Este cuarto parecía el cielo mismo, todo de un color blanco rebosando la tranquilidad, era un lugar perfecto para estar en armonía con uno mismo. Un lugar del cual estaba segura que se convertiría en mi favorito.

— ¿P...Puedo tocar?—Mi voz se escucha temblorosa y no por los nervios, al contrario, temblaba de la emoción.

Rosalya asiente con la cabeza y no puedo esperar más para adentrarme en aquel salón. Acaricio la tapa del piano con mis dedos y la levanto. Me siento en el banquito y toco una tecla, sonido que resuena por todo el cuarto.

Después de eso comienzo a tocar una canción que describa mis recientes fracasos en la vida.

Mis dedos van acariciando cada tecla, formando una triste pero a la vez hermosa melodía.

Con un ritmo lento que describe perfectamente mi inmensa tristeza. Aquella que me hace recordar la mirada con la que me despidieron mis padres, decepción. También cuando vi a Viktor besando a Laeti, seguido de un "No eres tú, soy yo"

Creí haber entrado en la desesperación, sin más mi tía me brindó su apoyo, me acogió en un pequeño pero cómodo departamento, ingresó mi currículo en la prestigiada escuela Sweet Amoris y me puso a ensayar día a día para las audiciones siendo así como mi tiempo para estar pensando en aquellas grandes decepciones desapareció por completo para ser sustituido por clases de canto y horas de estudio en mis libros de texto.

Y deje de tocar cuando salí a la triste realidad, me despedí de mi propio mundo, aquel en donde podía tocar horas y horas sin parar. Miré a Rosalya, quien estaba recargada en la puerta, mirándome con los ojos acuosos.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¿Oh cuanto has sufrido pequeña Kaoru?

Y por primera vez en mi vida, comencé a llorar frente a una persona. Envolví mis brazos en la delgada espalda de Rosalya y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

Ella inspiraba esa confianza que tanto añoraba, era una mujer que prometía darte su apoyo incondicional en cualquier situación, aquella que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Cuando me alejé de Rosalya para limpiar mi cara dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta y me pareció ver la sombra de alguien sin embargo le ignore.


	3. Chapter 2

**_¡Holis!_**

 ** _Bueno quiero aclarar que en este capítulo narrará otra persona, y este no será el único, probablemente vaya a intercalar capitulo tras capítulo narraciones de personajes diferentes, o bueno, al menos de los protagonistas._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leen;)_**

 ** _Amour Sucré es propiedad de chinomiko-sama *o*, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios pare llegar día a día mejorar más. Un saludo, os quiero._**

 ** _CAPITULO 2: Confusión en plena admiración._**

—Castiel, no creo que deba decirte esto pero estas tocando mal esa parte. —Le dije a mi amigo y el me devolvió una de aquellas miradas asesinas que tanto lo caracterizaban.

— ¿Sabes? A la mierda, me voy a dar una vuelta. —Arroja su guitarra en mi cama y sale de la habitación echando humos.

¿Qué le pasaba? Yo sé que es normal en el esa actitud, sin embargo está más irritado de lo normal. ¿Es que acaso Debrah consiguió contactar con él? Si mal no recuerdo ella era la única que conseguía hacerle echar humos a todos.

Observo desde la ventana de mi habitación como el sale de casa y camina sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza gacha y una mirada perdida.

¿Es que acaso mi querido amigo consiguió a otra chica que volteara su mundo 180 grados?

Solo rezo por que no sea otra Debrah…

—Lysandro. —Llama mi hermano desde la puerta, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

—Leigh. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Ya se marchó Castiel?

Asiento y antes de poder responder algo una nueva cabeza se asoma por una esquina de la puerta.

—Hola. —Saluda Rosalya.

Y en cuanto la veo mi corazón late irregularmente.

Sé que es un pecado el amar a la mujer de tu hermano, sin embargo no creo que nada cambie si decido guardar estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Buenas tardes, Rosa.

Leigh la rodea con sus brazos y eso hace que mi pecho duela.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Hay una chica nueva que en serio tiene agallas! ¡Le respondió a Castiel y casi se abalanza contra el para molerlo a golpes!—Dice Rosalya mientras se adentra a mi habitación con Leigh por detrás. — ¡Creo que nos toca literatura juntas! ¡Definitivamente tengo que hacerme amiga de ella!

Sus ojos con aquel brillo tan particular me hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. Ella era hermosa en todos los sentidos, su personalidad es de esas que te hacen sonreír en cualquier momento. Espero y Leigh no deje ir a tan buena chica.

Oh, así que Castiel anda así por la nueva… y si Rosalya dice que es interesante, creo yo que no debo preocuparme por si Castiel se enamora de ella. Rosa tiene un muy buen sentido del amor.

— ¿Enserio? Me gustaría poder conocerla. —Contesto a lo cual Rosa asiente energéticamente.

— ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela mañana! Nada de faltar porque tu despertador no sonó, lo cual realmente era que estaba perdido y no lo encontrabas.

Mis mejillas ardieron en vergüenza y en seguida miré con culpabilidad a Leigh.

¿Por qué tenía que contarle todo?

—Leigh, no tenías que haber contado eso…

—Era inevitable Lysandro. Rosa me pregunto porque no fuiste y no pude mentirle.

—Venga, si quieres pelea que sea conmigo ¡cobarde! —Rosa puso frente a ella sus dos brazos imitando a algún boxeador famoso y aquello me hizo reír.

—Nunca pelearía contigo, Rosa. —Acerqué mi brazo a su cabeza, y con mi mano revolví sus cabellos, despeinándola cosa que la hizo enfadar.

— ¡Vas a morir! —Arroja uno de los cojines que descansan en el suelo y se estampa contra mi cara.

Leigh y Rosa comienzan a reírse, segundos después yo me les uno. Así era como debía de ser. Debía de ver a Rosalya como a una hermana mayor, como a otro integrante en la familia, dejar de verla como a una mujer.

Esta vez sí fui a la escuela, llegué temprano y espere a Castiel en las escaleras de lado al sótano. Con mi libreta en mano comencé a escribir alguna letra de canción, la cual no me llego a convencer.

Todas las letras que componía eran indirectamente para Rosalya, lo cual solo hablaba de tristes sentimientos no correspondidos.

—Qué extraño verte por aquí. —Dice Castiel a la vez que se sienta a mi lado. Golpea mi hombro con su puño en forma de saludo.

—Siempre estoy aquí. —Corrijo.

—Presta esto…—Agarra mi libreta y comienza a leer lo que he escrito. — ¿Otra vez la querida novia de tu hermano es la protagonista?

Asiento y miro con tristeza al suelo.

Ella siempre sería la dueña de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Crees que algún día llegue a olvidarla?

—Supongo que algún día encontraras a la indicada, hermano.

Y dejamos nuestra conversación cuando suena el timbre de clases. Yo me voy camino a Español, pero puedo ver que Castiel se queda en donde mismo, bueno después de todo no es raro en el saltarse clases.

Cuando estábamos a mitad del día, fui al tejado, estar al aire libre dejaba fluir mi imaginación. Cerré los ojos y trate de trazar hermosas oraciones para nuestra nueva canción, sin embargo todas terminaban con algo trágico. Y un fuerte ruido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, alguien había abierto la puerta de un portazo, no tenía que pensar para saber de quien se trataba.

Castiel se abrió paso e ingreso a nuestro escondite, sus pisadas eran violentas y al ver aquel ceño fruncido deduje que su día no era el mejor. El, al verme fue hasta donde me encontraba, se sentó en el suelo a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas, para terminar escondiéndola con sus brazos.

— ¿Mal día?—Pregunto.

—El maldito delegado. —Susurra con enojo.

Con que era eso. Supongo que Nathaniel y el habían entrado en otra riña y quien se había cargado la ira de la directora fue el.

—Yo la vi primero… ella debe de prestarme más atención a mí que a él. —Vuelve a decir mi amigo.

Y abro mis ojos de pura impresión, nunca había escuchado a Castiel hablar así de una mujer a excepción de sus días con Debrah.

— ¿La nueva?

Sé que acierto cuando Castiel levanta el rostro mirándome con asombro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Rosa me conto sobre ella.

—Bien, pues estas en lo correcto.

Iba a preguntar más acerca del tema, pero unos ruidos nos hicieron alarmar. Las pisadas de alguien subiendo las escaleras nos hizo ponernos de pie. Se supone que nadie fuera del personal autorizado puede subir a la azotea, así que si nos encuentran aquí nos vamos dando la idea de una suspensión muy larga.

Nos escondemos y salimos del lugar por la puerta de emergencia.

Después de eso, Castiel salió de la escuela diciendo que no tenía ganas de seguir ahí. Yo en cambio me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Recuerdo que al finalizar todas las clases me fui directo a las escaleras, ese era mi lugar. Componía mejor, las ideas iban y venían.

Todo ahí comenzó normal, fui escribiendo letras, las cuales no me convencían y terminaba arrancándolas. Iba a irme por fin a casa, ni mi lugar secreto me había dado la inspiración que necesitaba. Derrotado di el primer paso, y antes de dar el segundo un sonido que reconocí al instante me detuvo.

El sonido del piano de la sala de música.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras. Aquella melodía tan triste me estaba llamando. Las agonías de una persona.

Fui subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, corrí por los pasillos, hasta por fin llegar a donde deseaba. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando me asomé no pude quedar más impactado.

Un ángel. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, piel tan blanca como la nieve y de delicadas facciones era quien se encontraba tocando aquello. Sus ojos cerrados envueltos por completo en aquella melodía me hicieron quedarme pasmado, viéndola con admiración. No era normal tocar con tal destreza, nunca antes había visto el que una sola canción te transmitiera todos aquellos sentimientos. El ángel estaba sufriendo, su rostro se contraía en facciones tristes, casi como si le doliera cada nota que tocaba.

Nunca antes había visto una imagen tan hermosa.

Ni siquiera Rosalya podía compararse a tal belleza.

Sentí un nuevo latir en mi corazón, uno diferente, muy diferente a los que Rosalya solía darme.

Quería ir a consolar a aquella chica, decirle que no se hundiera en el abismo de su desesperación, pero ni siquiera podía moverme.

La canción llegaba a sus notas finales cuando regresaron mis sentidos, me hice a un lado, recargándome en la pared contraria a la habitación. No quería que ella descubriera el que la estaba viendo, pero tampoco quería marcharme sin haber escuchado el desenlace.

Suspire una y otra vez, la presión del lugar hacia que me faltara el aire.

Y cuando dejo de tocar tuve que sostenerme de la pared para que la fuerza en mis piernas no desapareciera.

Ese había sido el acto con más intensidad que jamás hubiera escuchado. El acto de un ángel en pleno sufrimiento.

— ¿Oh cuanto has sufrido pequeña Kaoru?—Habló una voz que conocía a la perfección.

¿Es que Rosalya también se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había notado su presencia?

Me quedé recargado ahí unos cuantos segundos, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir. Una hermosa chica con un talento indescriptible, alguien que me hiciese pasar a Rosa en segundo plano para solo tener mi atención puesta en ella.

Una hermosa chica que nunca antes había visto por estos lugares.

Y asustado descubrí de lo que en realidad se trataba.

Ella era la nueva.

Aquella mujer que Castiel aclamaba.

Y por una vez decidí pelear por aquel amor. No me daría por vencido sin siquiera haber luchado por ello.

Con decisión caminé rumbo a casa, mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría que prepararme para ello.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, hi, ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten; 3**

 **Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores.**

 **Les agradezco los Reviews, y agradecería si dejaran uno.**

 **Sin más Gracias por todo, los quiero.**

 **Amour Sucré es propiedad de chinomiko-sama** ***o*, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios pare llegar día a día mejorar más.**

 **Capítulo 3: Un nuevo sentimiento**

— ¡Ven Kaoru, apúrate! —Rosalya me jaló del brazo y casi caí al suelo si no fuera por mis ninja reflejos.

— ¡Demonios Rosalya! ¡Tranquila!

Y las puertas eléctricas del lugar nos dieron la bienvenida, indicándonos que entráramos. Rosalya entró y me llevó con ella.

—Quiero que conozcas a Leigh.

Y después de recorrer la hermosa tienda de ropa encontramos a la persona que estábamos buscando. Un apuesto joven de cabello color negro y ojos del mismo tono.

—No sabía que vendrías, Rosa.

Rosalya me soltó y fue a abrazar a aquel hombre.

Así que entendí. Él era su novio. ¿Aunque no era un poco mayor?

Rosalya parecía feliz, y el hombre que al parecer se llamaba Leigh también. Sentí un poco de envidia por el amor mutuo que demostraban, al contrario de lo que me pasó con Viktor, muy apenas y hablábamos, los abrazos y besos habían desaparecido en cuando comenzamos a tener sexo. "Claro, los hombres y sus necesidades"

Mi amiga dejó de abrazar a Leigh y el rápidamente se presentó.

—Soy Leigh, mucho gusto. —Extiende su mano y no dudo en estrecharla.

—Soy Kaoru.

Después de presentarnos como se debía, Rosalia me llevó a recorrer toda la tienda dándome a entender que eligiera un conjunto. "Leigh paga" Había dicho.

Primeramente escogí el conjunto más barato que pude encontrar, sentía que estaba siendo una aprovechada, sin embargo Rosalya me quemó con su mirada de rayo láser y me dio a probar un hermoso vestido de verano color blanco.

— ¡Esto es lo último en moda! Tiene que quedarte espectacular. —Me animaba Rosa por detrás del vestidor.

Cuando salí Rosalya aplaudió y me dijo muchos elogios, unos cuantos que me hicieron sonrojar. Nunca había tenido una amiga así, alguien que te subiera la autoestima.

Terminamos eligiendo ese vestido y cuando salimos de la tienda fuimos a tomar un café en un lugar cercano a mi departamento.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me dices que caíste en la telaraña de Castiel? Bueno, admito que harían buena pareja. —Dice a la vez que da un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Qué?—Escupo el café que estaba tomando al entender sus palabras. —Yo y Castiel ¡NUNCA!

—Pero si vieras la química que hay entre ustedes dos…

—No.

— ¿Bueno entonces Nathaniel?

Me pegué un manotazo en la cara de pura frustración y Rosa soltó una fuerte risa.

Las personas que también bebían su café en las mesas de al lado nos miraron mal. Oh Rosalya, tienes que aprender a controlar tu delicada risa.

—No. De hecho no tendré novio mientras este aquí.

Oh bueno, no hasta que mi corazón cicatrice.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Después de terminar nuestro café ambas nos despedimos y tomamos caminos diferentes.

Este día había sido de lo más divertido, conocí a Rosalya, arrojé todas mis malas vibras en una chica rubia con cara repugnante, toqué un hermoso piano… Pero en el fondo algo me molestaba. Y ese algo era Castiel.

Bueno, creo que la verdad me pase, el me ayudó y me fui con Nathaniel sin dudarlo ni un poco… al menos debí de agradecerle.

No. ¿Ahora qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Él es un maldito idiota! Me dice tabla de planchar y me hace rabiar…

Cuando llegué a casa fui directo a darme un baño, cuando termine de hacer el aseo del hogar me tumbe en el sillón frente al televisor y puse cualquier canal. Repentinamente me dieron ganas de encender mi celular, llevaba dos meses sin tocarlo si quiera, no me sorprendería si estuviera descompuesto. Fui por él, si mal no recuerdo lo arrojé en el cajón de mi ropa interior. Rebuscando, por fin lo encontré, regresé al sillón y con toda tranquilidad di al botón de encender.

¿Por qué no lo había encendido durante tanto tiempo?

Bueno, simplemente porque…. ¿Joder 3689 mensajes?

Por eso mismo.

Toqué la pantalla táctil con mi dedo pulgar y fui al buzón de mensajes.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando observe aquel nombre.

Viktor.

Oh, creo que superó mis expectativas… realmente pensé que me dejaría no más de 100 mensajes, pero 3600 eran demasiados.

No abrí ninguno, en cambio observe los 89 mensajes restantes. Se dividían entre mis padres y algún que otro viejo contacto.

Y mi buen estado de ánimo se marchitó repentinamente. ¿Acaso el solo ver el nombre de Viktor me haría ponerme en este estado? Ah, deberían inventar las pastillas de desamor, juro que compraría más de 10 paquetes para así tener reservas.

—Creo que conseguiré un trabajo a medio tiempo para comprar otro celular —Susurro para mí misma mientras cierro el pequeño aparato entre mis manos y lo dejo en el sillón.

Ese celular llevaba consigo muchos recuerdos, si quería avanzar, tenía que tirar cosas viejas que me hiciesen recordar. Tener otro celular serviría para escapar de las sermoneadas de mis padres por unos cuantos meses, y obtener un trabajo a medio tiempo no sonaba nada mal.

Así fue como terminó aquel día, días después de ese nada relevante ocurrió, Castiel ni se dignaba a mirarme, Nathaniel me daba clases de apoyo en las materias que más me fallaban y Rosalya parecía un sancudo sediento de mi sed, nunca nos separábamos, en tan poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto tan buenas amigas. Otra cosa digna de nombrar es que me encontré a Ken, mi antiguo amigo del colegio anterior quien aseguraba que me amaba tanto como para cambiarse de escuela tan solo por echarme de menos. Fuera de eso nada más. Como si el tiempo corriera cumplí un mes entero en el instituto Sweet Amoris, Rosa me llevó a comer una torta, Ken y Nath nos acompañaron.

—Vendrá Leigh. —Me dice mientras come un pedazo de pastel. —Estoy nerviosa, hace tanto que no lo veo.

— ¿Qué no se veían todos los días? —Pregunto imitándola, haciendo que mi paladar probara el dulce sabor del pastel.

—Se fue a casa de sus padres el mismo día en el que tú y yo nos conocimos. Surgió un improvisto, así que él y Lys se fueron por todo este tiempo.

— ¿Lys?

¿Lysandro? Creo que se quién es, está en varias clases conmigo, sin embargo nunca le he visto por qué ha estado faltando durante el mes entero.

—Lysandro. —Confirma mis sospechas. —Es el hermano de Leigh, creo que también viene.

Y de repente me pongo ansiosa. ¿Cómo será? Es algo emocionante, quiero verlo.

—Buenos días, señoritas. —Habla una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Mi giró y enseguida quedo atrapada en tan hermosos ojos bicolor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi rostro se puso rojo de pura vergüenza.

¿Quién era él?

— ¡Oh! Mira que estábamos hablando de ti, Lysandro. —Dice Rosa al tiempo que se levanta y rodea a Lysandro en un abrazo. —Qué bueno que ya han vuelto.

El no pareció percatarse del abrazo de Rosalya, en cambio sí de mi mirada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nunca despegamos la vista el uno del otro, pudieron pasar segundos, minutos u horas y no me podría importar una mierda. Esos ojos eran hermosos y hacían sentir una paz hermosa, como si todos mis problemas se esfumaran.

Cuando Rosalya se separó de Lysandro, él decidió presentarse.

—Mira, que tenemos a una cara nueva…—Con un movimiento delicado toma mi mano entre la suya y la acerca a sus labios.

— ¿Q...Qué?

Siento a mi corazón latir cada vez más rápido, y el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel no ayuda en nada. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa?

Y cuando menos lo espero el deja mi agarre y se tapa el rostro con la mano, intentando disimular aquel sonrojo tan violento que comenzaba a notársele por las mejillas.

¿Él también se sentía igual?

Qué lindo es…

Suelto una carcajada y dejo a mi nerviosismo plantado.

— ¡Soy Kaoru!

El parece sorprendido de mi reacción y en respuesta me da una hermosa sonrisa. Nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y siento a mi corazón palpitar.

— ¡DEMASIADA QUIMICA! ¡DIOS ME VA A DAR DIABETES!—Grita Rosalya mientras se pone en medio de los dos rompiendo la hermosa atmosfera que se estaba formando. — ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Lysandro y Kaoru!

Miro a Rosalya con una gotita resbalando de mi frente, y Lysandro a comparación mía se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Pero que dices Rosa…

— ¡Bien! Ahora mismo nos vamos Kaoru y yo a casa de Leigh. ¡Hasta la vista, chicos!—Rosa agarra mi brazo y me levanto a tientas de la silla, haciendo que por poco se me callera el café encima. Nath y Ken nos miran extrañados, pero inusualmente Lysandro nos sigue por detrás.

— ¡Rosa! Mi hermano vendrá hacia acá… yo solo me adelanté.

Rosalya lo ignora y siento un poco de lastima por Lysandro, quien ni por un segundo nos perdió de vista.

Y en una de esas que lo observo por encima de mi hombro nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar y cientos de electrochoques recorren mi cuerpo entero.

Con señas silenciosas señalo a Rosa y digo que está loca, Lysandro me contesta alzando sus dos manos a la altura de sus hombros y soltando un suspiro que dice "Lose, lose"

¿Pero cómo mierdas entendía lo que el trataba de decirme? Mejor aún, ¿Cómo él me entendía a mí? Yo nunca he tomado cursos de señas, y digamos que no soy muy buena en eso… simplemente invento señas a como me siento o lo que quiero decir.

Rosalya me soltó y comenzó a correr ella sola, indicando que la siguiera, le hice caso, sin embargo no tardé en estrellarme contra una persona. Caí directita al suelo y miré con enojo a la persona con quien había chocado. ¿Por qué estaba parado en medio de toda la calle? Parecía que estaba admirando algo, solo que cuando me di cuenta que él no se iba a quitar, no pude frenar, y ¡pum! Fui yo la que salió disparada al suelo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? —Respondo enojada a la vez que me levanto y le plantó cara a esa persona tan grosera.

Abro los ojos de pura impresión al ver quien era esa persona. Claro, claro, ¿Quién era el único capaz de decir cosas así a una mujer? Claro está que Castiel.

Él está igual de sorprendido que yo, y parece que iba a decir algo, pero cierra la boca y se da la vuelta, ignorándome por completo.

¿No cree que se está pasando?

¡Lleva un mes sin hablarme!

Joder, sí que lo pongo de vuelta a su lugar…

—Mira Castiel, pareces vieja en menopausia… ¡compórtate como un hombre!

Y él no resistió en voltearse. Agarró mi barbilla con su mano y la alzó, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. La fuerza en mis piernas desapareció ¡y… señoras y señores! Soy un flan.

Mi valentía desapareció cuando miré el enojo que desprendían sus ojos.

— ¿Ahora si me hablas? Mejor ve con el delegaducho, que yo no estoy dispuesto a andar detrás de ti como un perro.

¡Bum! Aquel comentario me caló como un balde con agua fría.

Le miré con indignación y mi valentía volvió.

— ¿Y por qué estupidez no me hablabas tú? ¡Yo tampoco voy a ser una de las tantas perras que te huelen el trasero!

Su rostro se contrajo aun en más enojo (Claro, si esto podía ser posible) y antes de que me pudiera contestar otra voz nos hizo calmar.

—Castiel, Kaoru, cálmense un poco…

Los dos miramos a Lysandro con enojo por la interrupción, pero su rostro relajado nos hizo recomponer nuestra posición. ¿Eh? Así que él conocía a Castiel.

— ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde te habías metido?—Dice Castiel a la vez que camina hacia Lysandro y le da un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

¿Hermano? ¿Tan bien se llevaban?

—Ese no es el caso en este momento, Castiel, debes de pedirle una disculpa a Kaoru… tú eras el que estaba parado en medio de la calle.

—Ella es la estúpida que corre como si tuviera ganas de cagar.

—Hey, que si estoy aquí, pelo de menstruación.

El me ignoró y siguió hablando con Lysandro sobre algo. Voltee a la derecha y observe hacia donde miraba tan perdido Castiel minutos antes.

— ¿Stars from nightmare?—Me pregunto a mí misma mientras veo detalladamente el poster gigante que cuelga del edificio. Sobre él está una chica de cabello castaño rojizo posando muy provocativamente. —Que obsceno…

¿Así que a Castiel le gustaban como a ella? Bueno, tiene senos grandes y un cuerpo muy curveado… no espero nada más de él.

—Demasiado para mi gusto. —Dice repentinamente por detrás de mi Lysandro.

Volteo a mirarle por encima del hombro y cuando nos vemos a los ojos ambos sonreímos. El me agradaba, me agradaba mucho y espero llegar a ser muy buena amiga de él.

Aparto la vista de Lysandro cuando siento otra mirada asechándome sin ningún remordimiento. Era Castiel, pero la mirada que me lanzaba no era para nada agradable, tenía un brillo extraño, sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención hostil.

Castiel es buena persona, sin embargo creo que necesita un cuidado especial.

Me giré hacia él y con la vista avergonzada acerque mi mano cerca de la suya, invitándolo a tomarla.

—Hagamos un tratado de paz. —Digo sin mirarle a los ojos.

¿Por qué me sentía incapaz de mirarle?

Me siento tan avergonzada…

Los segundos pasan y el sigue sin tomar mi mano, le hecho una mirada de soslayo y me sorprendo de ver la reacción que tiene en su rostro.

Un ligero rubor surca sus mejillas, mira mi mano con asombro y la duda se asoma por sus ojos.

¿Qué significa esa expresión en él?

Frustrada y cegada por los nervios iba a retirar mi mano pero él me atrapo antes de que lo hiciera, envolvió nuestras manos y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

Cualquiera pensaría que la piel de Castiel sería fría, sin embargo tenía un calor corporal agradable, uno que realmente te tranquilizaba, pensé seriamente en nunca volver a apartar mi mano de la suya.

—Yo… lo siento.

Y cuando menos lo espere un ataque de nervios vino a mí, retiré rápidamente mi mano y escondí mi cara con ella.

El corazón se me iba a salir.

Bum bum, bum bum.

—Joder ¿Qué es esto? —Me pregunto.

Yo nunca me había sentido así. Nadie nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa.

Yo no era una persona nerviosa.

Y en este día dos chicos diferentes habían causado este nuevo sentimiento en mí.

Joder, esto sí que iba a ser algo nuevo.


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por los Reviews, agradezco de todo corazón el que esta historia les vaya gustando, lamento el no actualizarla tan rápido pero es porque solo escribo sobre ella cuando las ideas vienen, no quiero que después de todo vayan a quedar inconformes después de esperar tanto, prometo escribir el siguiente capítulo más rápido, sin más muchas gracias, besos y abrazos!**

 **Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores.**

 **Les agradezco los Reviews, y agradecería si dejaran uno.**

 **Sin más Gracias por todo, los quiero.**

 **Amour Sucré es propiedad de chinomiko-sama** ***o*, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios pare llegar día a día mejorar más.**

 **Capítulo 4: El corazón y la mente en discordia.**

 **Kaoru Pov**

Dos días habían pasado desde que conocí a Lysandro y me reconcilié con Castiel, dos días donde mi vida se convirtió en algo mucho más interesante ¿Quién pensaría que estos dos chicos cambiarían mi vida? Ahora ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en mis arrepentimientos, aquellos que me tenían obsesionada.

—Son increíbles —Les dije al término de la canción —Si no fuera porque Castiel está aquí me pondría a hacerles un club de fans.

Si, ahí me encontraba, viéndolos tocar en el garaje de la casa de Castiel.

El lugar era grande a pesar de ser un simple garaje, con unas paredes grises. En algunas partes había cajas de cartón con algunas cosas inservibles creo yo, sin olvidar mencionar que había una manta colgada de la pared. ¿Tal vez podría ser el logo de la banda? Eran unas alas y rodeándolas había cadenas.

—Si estás aquí es porque viniste a verme… vamos, admite que me amas. —Dice el chico de cabello color rojo mientras se acerca a mí con una de esas sonrisas socarronas que tanto le caracterizan.

—No, realmente vine porque Lysandro me lo pidió.

Y no me había equivocado en venir, todavía sigo deleitada de haber escuchado su música. Castiel toca la guitarra de una manera que nunca antes hubiera visto, tiene una técnica increíble, y Lysandro… Su voz es hermosa, transmite miles de sentimientos que a la vez hacen a mi pecho encogerse al mirarle cantar. Sin embargo lo más increíble no son ellos dos, es la letra de la canción.

Tan triste, tan real, algo que me hizo ponerme a pensar.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Pregunta Lysandro — ¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó.

—Lamento decirte pequeña tabla de planchar, que no serías la primera en fundar un club de fans para Lysandro, tiene a una rarita que ya se te ha adelantado.

Castiel se apoyó contra una torre de cajas de cartón a mi lado, en sus manos tenía una lata de ¿Cerveza?

Al contrario Lysandro tomaba un vaso de agua.

¿Cómo es que estos dos son mejores amigos? Si realmente soy diferentes…

—C…Castiel, no digas esas c…cosas. —Reprocha en un susurro el sonrojado de Lysandro.

— ¿Oh? ¿Lysandro ya es tan popular? —Me pregunté en voz alta.

—Pues esa chiquilla esta prensada a él. —Me contesta Castiel a la vez que le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

Volteo a ver a Lysandro con sorpresa y el rápidamente evita mi mirada enviando la suya a ver el suelo, sus mejillas altamente sonrojadas me hacen soltar una risita.

No podría creer que había chicos así de tiernos.

—Bueno ¿quería preguntarles si saben de algún trabajo a medio tiempo que pueda obtener? La verdad es que necesito dinero… —Cambié de tema por el bien de Lysandro.

— ¿Una tienda de tatuajes? —Propuso rápidamente Castiel.

No creo que una tienda de tatuajes me vaya bien a mí… Con solo decir que estar en aquellos tipos de lugares me hacen marear… y también me traen recuerdos inoportunos.

Miré disimuladamente mi muñeca y ahí se encontraba otra marca de mi pasado.

Un pequeño, pero muy pequeño tatuaje de ave se veía en mi blanca piel… un ave que representaba a Viktor, alguien libre y sin preocupaciones. Me había hecho ese tatuaje por la gran admiración que le tenía, en cambio él se realizó uno en el mismo lugar de una nota musical, donde el aseguraba que era lo más hermoso en mí.

"Nunca me cansaré de escuchar tu voz y tu música, es lo más hermoso que este mundo me ha permitido tener"

Arjh, es mejor olvidar eso.

—No gracias, paso de eso.

—Leigh me comentó hace poco que le falta personal, nunca esperó que su tienda creciera tanto así que pensó llevarla el solo, sin embargo ahora no puede con todo el solo así que me manda a ayudarle… Nos hace falta una mano más, si quieres puedo decirle a mi hermano sobre ti…—No le dejé terminar.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Eso me encantaría!

 **Fin Kaoru Pov**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otro lugar…

Un chico de cabello oscuro caminaba entre las transitadas calles de Francia, al pasar varias chicas le miraban y susurraban risitas tontas, el solo las ignoraba. Porque estaba ahí para recuperar algo que era suyo y no podía distraerse con simplezas como esas.

Estaba desesperado, se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al dejar ir a una chica como ella. Después de todo ella también era su amiga de la infancia, el gran cariño que tenía por ella no era algo que se pudiera explicar con palabras.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre las nubes, dando así una espléndida vista color anaranjada, pronto anochecería y el seguía sin poder encontrarla.

Aquel hombre había ido a Francia en busca de su antiguo amor, no tenía ni idea de su dirección, no le contestaba el teléfono y ahí se encontraba el, tratando de encontrarla por un milagro que dios quisiera concederle.

Pero Francia era muy grande y era poco probable el que encontrarla por casualidad sucediera.

Añoraba que aquellos días donde despertaba a su lado volvieran, ansiaba escucharla tocar para él, deseaba que su voz le cantara.

Aceptando su derrota se sentó en la banca de algún parque y comenzó a pensar si su amor realmente era tan grande como para andar haciendo locuras como aquellas.

Observó detenidamente a dos pequeños niños jugando al columpio. La pequeña niña reía felizmente mientras el niño le daba el vuelo necesario para alzarla por los aires. Ambos se veían felices.

Así era con aquel hombre hace muchos años atrás.

El disfrutaba ver la sonrisa de la pequeña niña que conoció en su vecindario, él estaba dispuesto a realizar todo solo para poder verla sonreír.

—Kaoru…—Susurró con tristeza mientras recostaba su cabeza en la parte trasera de la banca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No tenían por qué acompañarme, mi casa está cerca de aquí…—Reprochaba cierta chica a los dos hombres que la escoltaban.

—Yo solo voy a comprar cigarrillos, no te hagas ilusiones. —Le respondió el pelirrojo.

Pero aquello no era verdad, Castiel ya tenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos sin abrir en casa, simplemente su orgullo le hacía decir otras cosas.

—No es de un caballero dejar que una dama vaya sola a su casa por la noche.

—Gracias. —Dijo en un susurro. — ¡Gracias me la he pasado increíble!

Y sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa verdadera que dejo en blanco a ambos chicos, sus pensamientos dejaron de llegar al cerebro y se limitaron a observar la obra de arte que tenían por delante.

Lysandro casi atraviesa la línea, casi se lanzaba a abrazarla, lo necesitaba, su corazón lo necesitaba.

Y Castiel… el comprendió y aceptó la realidad. Aquella chica le gustaba y quería tenerla solo para él, cuidarla y protegerla, no dejarla ir como hizo con Debrah.

Kaoru sentía una calidez en el pecho, en este momento era feliz, había conseguido grandes amigos en el instituto Sweet Amoris, personas honestas que no la defraudarían, le ayudarían, prestarían su hombro para llorar si era necesario, porque ella ya no se guardaría más las lágrimas.

Miró el cielo, estaba de un color naranja amarillento, y observó frente a ella el parque que separaba su casa con la de Castiel, la verdad es que los dos vivían muy cerca, nunca se lo esperó.

Y toda felicidad desapareció cuando a lo lejos, sentado en una banca cerca de los columpios reconoció una espalda que nunca olvidaría.

— ¿Qué…?—Susurró incrédula.

Castiel y Lysandro volvieron a la realidad cuando vieron el miedo en los ojos de la chica, se apresuraron a observar que tanto miraba Kaoru para que todo el brillo en sus ojos desapareciera.

Pero no vieron más que a una persona sentada a espaldas de ellos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se apresuró a decir Castiel.

—V...Vámonos de aquí. V…Vámonos rápido…

Porque ella sabía quién era el, y estaba segura de no querer verlo por nada en el mundo.

Lysandro y Castiel la miraron sin decir ninguna palabra más, era la primera vez que se mostraba tan débil frente a ellos, pero poco le importó, solo quería salir de ahí. Y como vio que ninguno estaba dispuesto a avanzar primero, avanzó ella, pero un brazo la detuvo tomándola de la mano, pocos segundos después una camioneta pasó justo frente a ella, si daba un solo paso más no quería pensar si quiera en como hubiera terminado.

—Espera… —Dijo Lysandro —No vuelvas a hacer eso. —La miró directamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que le hablaba con ese tono de voz tan firme, y ella contuvo la respiración. —Por favor… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—S...Sí…

Sin Lysandro quien sabe que cosas hubieran ocurrido, esa era una señal más, aquellos dos chicos eran su salvación, porque si no hubiera saltado Lysandro a detenerla lo hubiera hecho Castiel.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba asustada, con miedos, sin saber qué hacer, casi moría por una impulsividad, que tonta era.

El camino a casa fue en un silencio incomodo entre las tres personas, ambos chicos querían saber por qué aquella reacción en Kaoru, sin embargo no la forzarían a que se les contara si no quería.

—Adiós…—Dijo en un susurro cuando estuvo frente a su puerta.

No esperó otra respuesta, rápidamente ingresó a su casa, no quería que la vieran en ese estado de confusión, antes pensaba que podía llorar frente a ellos, sin embargo todavía no estaba lo suficientemente preparada, y aquello lo demostraba.

Castiel y Lysandro del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban en silencio, completamente confundidos, no sabían que había pasado y una barrera había crecido entre cada uno de ellos con Kaoru.

—Yo… tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo Castiel y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

Minutos después le siguió Lysandro, no le gustaba incomodar a las personas aun si deseaba realmente saber que había pasado ahí.

Dentro de casa Kaoru fue rápidamente por su celular, lo prendió y sin pensarlo más comenzó a leer los últimos mensajes que Viktor le había enviado.

Porque ella estaba segura de que a quien había visto en el parque era él.

No podía equivocarse.

"Te amo, siempre te amaré, fui un idiota, lo siento"

"Te quiero de regreso en mi vida"

"Si tan solo contestaras a uno de mis mensajes"

"Yo sé que me odias, pero déjame decirte que yo también me odio a mí mismo por el haberte hecho eso, no sé qué cruzaba por mi mente en esos momentos, te necesito Kao…"

"Si para poder tenerte de vuelta en mis brazos necesito ir a buscarte en Francia lo haré, aun sin saber nada de ti en aquel lugar, buscaré de persona en persona hasta dar contigo"

"Te amo"

Y no pudo más, arrojó el celular contra la pared más cercana y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Ni si quiera las lágrimas le salían, estaba en un estado donde no escuchaba nada, simplemente deseaba estar sola, en su mundo, sin ninguna preocupación más.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, haciéndole saber que sus sentimientos por Viktor nunca marchitaron, seguía amándolo, seguía amándolo a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, sí que era tonta…

—No puedo… No puedo volver a equivocarme…—Susurraba mientras miraba perdidamente el suelo.

Creía que no podía escuchar nada, sin embargo una voz se coló por aquella burbuja en la cual se había encerrado a penas llegar ahí.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Ábreme de una maldita vez! —gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella conocía esa voz, la conocía.

— ¡Vete!— Le respondió. — ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame sola!

Pero los gritos no cesaron, y al paso de los segundos se escuchó un clic cerca de la puerta.

Kaoru observó a Castiel desde el umbral de su hogar, había roto la chapa y ahí estaba el testarudo, mirándola penetrantemente sin compasión alguna.

—Tú... —Dijo a la vez que se aproximaba a ella con pasos largos. —Tú…—Se hincó sobre sus rodillas y rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos. —No puedo simplemente ignorar cómo te sientes e irme como si nada…

Kaoru abrió los ojos impresionada, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo, acomodando sus brazos en la espalda del chico y el rostro en su pecho, derramando por fin las lágrimas que no habían podido salir minutos antes.

—No puedo… no puedo… —Susurraba —Yo no quiero seguir amándolo…

Castiel la apretó más consigo mismo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Para dejar de amar tienes que avanzar. Créeme, yo también he sufrido por amor.

—Quiero avanzar, pero él me retiene y mi corazón no puede ignorarlo por tanto que la mente quiera…

—Entonces introduce a tu corazón un nuevo amor.

Kaoru alzó la vista sorprendida, miró los ojos de Castiel, no quería que alejara sus brazos de ella, aquel abrazo había servido de mucho, la había traído de regreso.

Pero lo que ella no esperó fue que el chico tomara con una mano su rostro y probara sus labios, sin embargo ella no se lo negó, ella también le besó.

—Tengo miedo… —Susurró al separarse —De que tú seas igual que él. —Se acomodó de nuevo en su pecho y Castiel recargó su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

—No sé qué fue lo que ese hombre te hizo, pero yo no lo haré, si tu no eres quien decide terminar yo no terminaré lo nuestro.

— ¿Lo nuestro?

—Lo nuestro.

— ¿Y desde cuando tenemos algo así?

—Desde hoy ten por segura que no te dejaré sola, si entras en pánico ven a mí, yo estaré para ti siempre que desees, y no me importa ser un remplazo, mientras tu corazón sane yo te esperaré.

La noche llegó, Castiel no regresó a casa, se quedó al lado de Kaoru, observándola dormir entre sus brazos.

Era un sentimiento extraño y desconocido para él, su relación con Debrah nunca había sido así, todo era una relación física, y el único quien se había sumergido en sentimientos había sido él, sin embargo presentía que si se quedaba junto a Kaoru, todo aquello que había ansiado en el pasado lo podría obtener.

Este era el inicio de un nuevo camino tanto para el como para ella.


End file.
